


Strawberry Milk

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Boyfriend, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has a date with Yamaguchi Tadashi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Strawberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

> WOWIE WOWIE! MY 100TH FANFIC!!! I wanted to do something special and I believe this is beautiful and special! Please enjoy this cute lil fanfic!

Tsukishima Kei is a boy of many secrets. For example, he loves strawberry milkshakes, rainbows, the sweater Tadashi got him for his first pride Month out and has an odd obsession with horror videos. He likes to keep them for himself, he likes having some privacy, even if Tadashi knows everything about him. 

Hinata's mouth immediately pulls into a smile as he sees Yamaguchi standing in front of a bakery. This is one of the few times he's seen him in casual clothing. He looks to be waiting for someone, someone who hasn't arrived, so Hinata runs his way over to the boy. 

"Yamaguchi! Yamaguchi!" He shouts, waving a hand. 

"Oh, Hinata, hi." he responds nervously. 

"I was just picking up some lunch, what're you doing here?" 

"Oh, I'm just waiting for someone." he laughs awkwardly, messing with his hands. 

Hinata pauses and thinks about it. "Are you on a date?" 

Yamaguchi tenses, blush floods his face and his hands start dripping sweat. "No?"

"Liar! Who is it? Is she cute?" 

Tadashi once again chuckles nervously, Kei and he had been keeping their long relationship a secret, especially because of Kei's secretive nature. Tadashi works out what to say next, what to reveal or uncover. Did Kei even want anyone to know about them? Would he be mad? 

"Come on Yamaguchi! We're friends, you gotta tell me about your girlfriend!" 

"Girlfriend?" Someone asks from behind the orange haired boy. 

Hinata turns around, knowing who it is. "Tsukishima?" 

The tall middle blocker stand there, hands in his cropped denim jackets' pockets, wearing a short black and white, plaid, pleated skirt, and black turtleneck. His long legs covered by right over the knee black socks and boots to finish off the look. 

"Skirt?" Hinata mumbles out. 

"Mmhmm. My boyfriend thinks it looks good. My boyfriend who apparently, has a secret girlfriend." Kei frowns comically, walking to Tadashi's side. 

"You and Yamaguchi?" Hinata asks, mouth dry and eyes covered in a confused mist. "Dating?" 

"Uh huh." Yamaguchi confirms, taking Kei's hand in his. 

"Is there a problem?" Kei asks, looking down at the boy, eyebrows furrowed in anger 

"No! There's not!" Hinata rushes, out, waving his hands in front of him defensively. 

"We've been dating since middle school, lol." Kei says amused, actually saying "lol" out loud. 

Tadashi laughs loudly, cuddling himself into Kei. "Well, we're gonna go on our date now. See you at school Hinata!"

They walk into the bakery, Tadashi's arms wrapped around Kei's waist. Kei kisses his head, watching his cowlick bounce as he blushes. 

"You're okay with him knowing?" 

"They were going to know eventually. Better they know it straight from us." Kei says, a smile gracing his lips. 

"I love you Kei." Tadashi says as they stand in line. 

Kei hums softly, he always melts when his angel of a boyfriend tells him that. 

"I love you too babe." 

Kei ruffles his hair, raises his head with a soft grasp and kisses him. 

"Tsu-" He gasps, surprised and embarrassed as Kei deepens the kiss. "Not in public." He complains, caressing his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Fine." he rolls his eyes jokingly. 

Tadashi chuckles and kisses his nose. 

They order their pastries, Kei gets strawberry shortcake and an iced strawberry milk with little strawberry chunks, Tadashi gets a chocolate cake and hot tea. They get them and sit down at a table in the corner, for privacy. 

As Tadashi takes a bite from his cake, he looks at Kei. "Have you ever thought about wearing heels? They'd make your calves look really good." 

"I'm already tall enough, I don't think I need any more inches, besides, I don't think they sell heels in my size." 

"You don't know until you try!" He says excitedly. 

Kei sits there, fork in hand, cake on fork, mid way to his mouth. "You're right." 

"See now that's the spirit!" He responds before leans forward, stealing the bite from Kei's fork. 

"Tadashi. I will break up with you." Betrayal present on his face. 

"Sure you will, I have complete confidence that you can." The freckled boy confirms, nodding. 

Kei narrows his eyes and sits back, sipping his strawberry milk. Kei's cheeks go ripe with blush. "Do you want to go with me to buy them?" 

"For real? Of course I'll come."

"I have some money, we can go to a mall." He supplies, squaring off another piece of cake. 

"Sounds like a plan!" He smiles, making heart eyes at the blonde boy. 

Kei looks at the display of high heeled shoes, genuinely lost. Tadashi pulls Kei onto the other side of the shelf, where the boots are. 

"What about these? I thought you'd like boots better." 

Kei nods and picks up a black boot with a 5 inch heel, it's velvet and soft. 

"Do you like that pair Kei?" 

He nods and touches the sturdy heel. Tadashi, who apparently knows size conversion, grabs his size and ushers him to sit down. 

He nods and takes the box and sets it down beside him. He unlaces one boot and slides it off, grabbing the high heeled one. 

"Here lemme do it." Tadashi says, taking it and kneeling down.

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up Tsukki." he slides on the shoe, tying up the laces and working on the other boot. 

He does the same quickly on the other foot and stands back up. 

"Okay, there you go!" 

Kei looks down at his feet and moves them around a bit. "I quite like them." he smiles and stands up. 

He looks down at Tadashi, the distance between the two, much greater. 

"Woah! You're so much taller now!" Tadashi says excitedly, standing on his tippy toes, wanting a kiss from him. 

Kei leans down and kisses him, grasping his face softly. He hugs him, standing straight up, Tadashi head on his chest. 

"I'll go take the box up there and buy them." He takes the box and turns away. 

"Tadashi, let me give you the money." he says, reaching out his hand with pristine bills in it. 

"Nah, it's my present for you. Practice walking in them." he walks away towards the register. 

Kei walks slowly towards a full length mirror and looks over himself. He can't help but notice that he is even taller now. He bites his bottom lip. Is he too tall? 

Right as that thought crosses his mind, Tadashi walks up. "Are you okay baby?" 

"Am I too tall Tadashi?" He asks, looking at himself in the mirror. 

"No, besides, I like my men tall." Tadashi says, kissing Kei's arm, setting his cheek on his arm. 

"Thank you." Kei whispers, turning around, somehow expertly walking in the heels. 

"You're so good at that Kei!" Tadashi exclaims, walking to his side. 

"I know right? This is sick." Kei comments, proudly smiling from the confidence from his boyfriend's reassurance. 

They walk away from the store and sit down by a fountain, fairy lights above them twinkling brightly as the sun was down at the outdoor mall. Tadashi brings him in for a slow, passionate kiss, the sound of the fountain filling their eardrums. They stop kissing and touch foreheads, fingers laced together tightly. What a beautiful night.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, i didn't tag this as cross dressing because it isn't. <3\. A male in "female" clothing, isn't cross dressing because clothes have no gender, hence the quotation marks. a man wearing a skirt is a man wearing what he so pleases. I refuse to produce media where a man is embarrassed by wearing a dress or skirt, let them be empowered by wearing clothes society would normally shun them for. thanks for reading!


End file.
